Paintballing
by shipet100
Summary: Hanyer should never be given paintballs. HanyerXSeifer oneshot


**K This is another One-shot. I got the idea of this when some guys I know told me they went paint balling, I thought of this little moment. **

* * *

Hayner sat on the top of one of the buildings surrounding the Sandlot. He carefully picked up one of the paint balls from the small bag next to him, and put it into his gun.

"Ground Level to Upper, Come in Upper" Hayner's small walkie-talkie went off.

"I read you ground level. Our Girl in sight yet?" The code names where stupid, but in a plan this big, making sure no one who it was, was very, very important. Although anyone who got close enough to hear what they where saying would recognize his Roxas and Pence's voice.

"Not yet. Base has she left yet?" Roxas was getting anxious and it showed in his voice.

"About 3 minutes ago, she should be in sight range soon."

"Alright, I want radio silence until Our Girl is gone and our target is in sight, or something is wrong." Hayner said putting his scope on top of the gun.

Looking though the scope Hayner had a better view of the Sandlot, Fuu and Rai where sitting on a bench, and Seifer was hitting a punching bag set up in the center. Looking to the far end he looked for where he knew Roxas was -he'd found a tunnel dug under one of the buildings, and was skinny enough to go in and out easily. Giving him an almost perfect get away-searching for any sign the boy was there, he was happy to see none. And if he didn't see them, neither would they.

It was then Olette came into view. She walked right over to where Rai and Fuu where and spoke to Fuu, Hayner never could understand her, because when they were planning all this, she had said that Fuu was not to be hit, because she knew how hard getting paint out of hair was, and somehow the two had become close after both joining the Drama Club.

Hayner watched as both Fuu and Rai fallowed Olette out of the Sandlot, he smiled to himself; one target is easier than two.

"Ground Level, are you ready for this?" Hayner said quietly in the radio.

"Bring it." Roxas voice came back, but so softly Hayner had to strain to hear it.

"Base, you ready?"

"To face what is akin to suicide? You know it." Pence was truly was a good friend.

Hayner had Seifer in his cross-hairs, and pulled the trigger.

The blue ball hit Seifer the right thigh, and exploded, making a nice splat on his pants.

"What the hell?!" Seifer yelled, reaching down to touch the assaulted spot. Looking in the direction the shot came from.

A second shot hit his back, only this color a deep red. Seifer whipped around trying see the culprit, but found none. "Lamers! Come out and fight like the men you aren't!" Seifer called looking around.

"Ground level." Hayner said.

"I read you Upper." Roxas said, voice crackling with static.

"Now!" and the spray of paintballs began, hitting Seifer everywhere.

Seifer tried to dodge, but it was useless, he was being hit from both sides.

"Upper I'm out. Heading out now."

"I got another shot. I'm taking out the hat." Hayner said, lining his cross hairs up. "Get out while he distracted."

"Roger."

Hayner pulled the trigger again and shot the hat right off Seifer's head. Only this splat was a nice bright pink.

Seifer saw red, they hit his _beanie_. His favorite _beanie_. They hit his _fucking_ beanie. There was gonna be blood to night.

Back on the roof tops Hayner made sure Roxas got away safely before running the hell away. He scrambled down the fire escape and made it halfway down before the damned thing collapsed on him.

He hit with a groan as metal clattered to the ground. Hayner sat up only to come face to face with a seriously pissed off Seifer.

"You little fucking shit!" He spat, grabbing Hayner by the shirt, pulling him out of the rubble. Hayner just smiled and head-butted Seifer as hard as he could. Seifer stumbled back as step and dropped Hayner. "God Damnit Chickenwuss!" Seifer said touching his forehead. Hayner was on his feet and running faster than he'd ever run in his life.

He heard feet fallowing his and knew Seifer was hot on his trail. He flipped out his walkie-talkie and tried to speed up.

"Guys, SOS. The target caught me coming down the fucking fire escape."

"You alright? Need backup?" Roxas said, worry seeping into his voice

"I'm fine. And no, stay where you are, he doesn't know you were in on this to.

"Take the back streets; you'll have a better shot at losing him." Pence's voice came though the small device.

Hayner shoved the thing back into his pocket and jumped on of the walls that led to the back streets. His feet hit the ground and he was off again. He no longer heard foot steps other than his own. He slid around a corner and ran into an alley.

He was still as he waited for his purser to come this way after him. He heard foot steps and shrunk further back into the shadows, holding his breath he prayed to god he'd get away.

He never realized someone was behind him, not until to hands shot out of the dark. One clamping over his mouth and the other around his torso pinning his arms to his sides. Hayner struggled, it was useless, the person was bigger and stronger than him, but he fought till he heard a familiar voice whispering in his ear.

"I got you Lamer." Seifer said, his breath ghosting over Hayner's neck, making him shiver.

"Let me go Seifer." Hayner said, finding it suddenly very hard to breath.

"First your gonna pay for what you did to my beanie." Hayner was thrown against the wall, his body pinned by Seifers, hands pinned above his head.

"Now, you're going to say I'm, because I am tried of waiting for an answer." He slipped a hand under Hayner's shirt teasing the flesh, making Hayner grasp behind his closed lips. "Sorry that wasn't as answer."

"No!" Hayner said though gritted teeth. Seifer pinched one of his nipples, hard. Hayner bit his tongue just as hard, drawing blood to keep from groaning.

"What's that? I can't hear you?" Seifer said, his grip tightening on Hayners wrist.

"No, god damnit! I don't love you!" Hayner yelled, blood dripping out of his mouth. Seifer stared at it for a moment before leaning down to lick it off the younger face.

"You're lying" He said, chuckling. "Tell the truth and I'll let you go."

"Bullshit! And I _am_ telling the truth!" Hayner spat looking Seifer dead in the eye.

"Really now." Seifer said and swooped down for a kiss. His hand pinching a nipple again, making Hayner moan into the kiss. Seifer quickly used Hayner open mouth to his advantage, he explored every inch of Hayners mouth with his tongue, until he found the boys own. It was at that moment when said boy decided he wanted participate. The battle for dominance began and ended, Seifer winning as always. But at the moment Hayner couldn't care. Seifer released Hayner hands, rapping his arms around the young boy's waist, and pulling him closer. Hayner rapped his arms around orders head, running his hands though the beanie free hair, and deepened the kiss.

Suddenly Hayner was pushed back, watching only in confusion as Seifer started to walk away. "Wait! What the hell!" Hayner called grabbing Seifers wrist and pulling him back. He almost screamed when he saw the smirk on that as wholes face.

"So you don't, huh?" Seifer said, pulling Hayner into his arms, and nuzzled his neck. Hayner felt his face go bright red.

"I don't!" he tried pushing Seifer away, but the older just held on tighter.

"Then why'd you stop me?" Hayners slumped against Seifer.

"There's was just no way to beat this is there?" Seifer chuckled and began drawing circles on Hayner's back.

"Hayner? Come in Hayner? Are you dead?" The noise came from Hayners pocket, and he groaned out loud. He reached for his pocket only to have his hand slapped away. Seifer reached into his pocket and pulled out his walkie-talkie.

Hayner knew what was gonna happen next and hell if he wasn't going to try and stop it. He reached for it but Seifer held it out of reach. He held down the button and covered Hayner mouth.

"Listen Lamers, Hayner is busy right now, and will be busy for awhile, so I appreciate if you left me and my boyfriend alone." And with that he crushed it in his hand, and let Hayner go, who was now shaking his head back and forth, cursing.

Seifer just laughed and pulled him closer.

"They'll get over it." Hayner promptly kicked him in the shin. "Ow, okay I guess I dissevered that."

"Damn straight." Hayner said stepping back and started to walk out of the alley.

"Oh, Chickenwuss. Two things," Hayner turned around and Seifer stole a kiss from him, and dodged another kick to the shin. He rapped his hand around Hayners waist and whispered in his ear. "You could have just told me you didn't like my hat."

**Alright! The End! Let me know what you guys think! Thanks.**


End file.
